The Bonds of Providence
by shad0wg8
Summary: AU - He spent months in that little room, pacing the floor, screaming in frustration, crying in grief. -
1. Prologue

Title: The Bonds of Providence

Series: Viewfinder, AU (possible x-over with CS, _maybe_)

Pairing: AsamixAkihito

Rating: PG-PG-13 right now, just some swearing

Warnings: Uh… it's a little angsty for the moment? Er… yeah. _

A.N.- I blame this on the pain-killer induced dreams I've had this past week. O_o; It should only be a few chapters long, and once this is out of my system I can hopefully go back to working on my other stuff. So, enjoy my… I was gonna say temporary insanity, but really, I should know better. :-P On with the fic!

Disclaimer: Everything Viewfinder related belongs to the great Yamane Ayano. The lame stuff? All mine. :-P

The Bonds of Providence

Prologue

By: shad0wg8

Takaba Akihito, Crown Prince of Bryn, had just lost the two most important people in his life. His parents were dead. He'd never see them again. Everything came to a startling, screeching halt. They were gone. It had been sudden, unexpected; shocking to say the least. The world failed to make any sense to him that late spring day as he sat through the Burial Rites, face blank, and mind just as empty.

The moment he set foot back inside the palace, he was surrounded and roughly grabbed by armed guards. Struggling, they hauled him up the north tower, shoving him unceremoniously into the topmost chamber. The door slammed shut with a reverberating bang, the cold rasp of metal scrapping against the thick wood panels as it was padlocked. He threw himself uselessly against the sturdy door, banging his fists against the wood, screaming to be let out until his voice gave and he sank to the floor sobbing. Tears rolled freely down his cheeks and he scrubbed at them angrily, feeling helpless and frustrated. His sobs died down to hiccups and finally subsided as he wore himself out, puffy, swollen eyes drifting shut as fatigue dragged him down.

He was startled awake as the door scraped open, rough hands grabbing him and hauling him to his feet. He stumbled along in their grip, still half asleep as he was dragged to a small study. He was thrown inside and the door slammed shut behind him. Mind reeling, he tried to keep it together.

"Hello nephew."

Akihito glanced up from his kneeling position on the floor.

"U-unlce Balthazar?"

He felt his heart sink further, if that was even possible. The man nodded, a slow, oily leer working its way onto his thin lips. Everything sharply came into focus and Akihito's eyes widened in horror. He was only twenty-three. He couldn't assume the throne until he was twenty-five, which meant…

"Ah, finally figured it out did you? Don't worry, everything is taken care of."

Akihito shuddered at the myriad of possibilities that could entail.

"You see, dear nephew, I want you out of the picture. This kingdom may be small, and pretty much unknown, but it's better than the backwater little sty I've been governing all these years. This is my golden opportunity, and I'm not going to let you ruin it."

"Y-you bastard!" Akihito choked, jumping to his feet and advancing on the tall man.

"Language, Akihito. Didn't they ever teach you manners?"

"Manners?!" the boy practically screeched, hands fisting at his sides. Caught up in his rage, he hadn't noticed the guard slip in behind him. As he made a lunge for his uncle he was tackled to the floor, arm twisted up and back behind him painfully. He writhed on the floor, eyes flashing in fury. He heard his uncle sigh dramatically above him and bristled even more.

"I haven't quite figured out how to deal with you yet. Killing isn't my style, so you needn't worry about that. But I do need to get you out of the picture. Discreetly."

Akihito ground his teeth.

"Until then you can stay in your little tower room. Who knows, maybe prince charming will even come to your rescue," he mocked as Akihito was lugged out of the room kicking and struggling.

_____

He spent months in that little room, pacing the floor, screaming in frustration, crying in grief. He was brought food and water, given the basic necessities. He tried to keep himself occupied and sane, with only one narrow arrow slit to see the outside world by. Spring quickly changed to summer, and summer was approaching fall by the time he was led out of his prison not looking forward to what it could mean, but happy to be out of the stifling space.

"Marriage. The King of Haverford has accepted my proposal. It's far enough away that I won't have to worry about you running back home, and a new enough kingdom that I won't have to bother with a large dowry."

Akihito blinked. The damn man was insane if he thought he'd willingly go along with this. Besides, his voice would be a dead giveaway that he wasn't… what he was portrayed to be.

"The wedding is in a fortnight. You'll be leaving tomorrow."

"You can't- I'm not marrying a _man_!"

"You can, and you will. I'll be there to make sure you do."

"I'm _male_," Akihito protested. "Don't you think he'll notice that his bride isn't a bride at all?"

"That's the beauty of this plan. He won't know anything is amiss until your wedding night, and by then it will be too late."

Akihito choked on that bit of information. He didn't even want to think about what that could possibly involve.

"H-how can you… I won't!"

"Ah, you're forgetting that there are ways to gain your compliance against your will." He motioned a reedy man over who had been hiding by the curtains. Akihito had a desperate, sudden urge to be back in his hellish little prison when he took in the robes and gnarly staff. A wizard, which meant…

"N-no!"

"It won't hurt. You'll just be in a small trance until the ceremonies are over and the contract is signed."

"Don't do this," Akihito tried to plead, startled that his voice was so faint, trying to object further and realizing with despair that his voice was gone.

"Oh, yes, and you won't be able to talk until your lovely new husband kisses you," his uncle explained, waving him off. "If he ever does, that is."


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The Bonds of Providence

Series: Viewfinder

Pairing: AsamixAkihito

Rating: NC-17

Summary: AU, Prince Akihito's not so charming "fairy tale" romance.

A.N.- Sorry for the long wait on this guys. _ Between health issues, my computer crashing, over-time, the holidays kicking my ass, and health issues again it's been hard to get _anything_ done. I did nothing but sleep and wallow around in misery for like a week. Fun times… -__-; No idea when the next installment will be up. Hopefully sooner than this one was. Eh, yeah… *runs away*

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and all its characters belong to Yamane Ayano. This is a work of fiction written for my own amusement.

The Bonds of Providence

Chapter 1

By: shad0wg8

He didn't know which was worse, the gaudy, ornate metal work around the large floor-to-ceiling reflective glass, or the monstrosity of ruffles, ribbons, lace and silk he was wearing. It was like wearing a tent. So much material, every inch of it covered in embroidery, beads, and lace. If he stared at it too long, his vision would begin to blur. The complicated piece of attire was _drenched_ in creamy colored lace. At least the color wasn't anything too outlandish, he admitted to himself with an inward sigh. He'd managed to somehow luck out with a pale shade of blue. That was where his luck stopped though. His hair was adorned with enough ribbons to probably tie up every woman's hair in the entire kingdom, the main purpose of which was to hide the fact that his hair was so short. Akihito was at a loss as to how women managed to breathe in the constricting, heavy material, let alone move with the grace they exhibited.

Though he was loathe to admit it, his uncle's lackeys had done a stunning job of concealing the fact that he was male. He barely recognized the mirror image before him. It was disturbing, and did nothing to soothe his frazzled nerves. He wanted to fidget, pace, do something, anything, to work off some of his nervous energy. Instead he remained standing passively in front of the mirror. His stomach twisted nauseatingly and he felt light-headed. The young prince was pretty sure he was going to pass out or throw up before the whole ordeal was over, and wondered if somehow the enchantment he was under could prevent even that. It certainly had proven to be effective in bending him to his uncle's will. He could barely take a breath without the damn man's permission. The only thing under his control was his thoughts, and they weren't very pleasant company at the moment.

It was all like a very bad dream; today, the months spent in solitude, his parents' passing… Unfortunately it was all too real, and his uncle was constantly there to remind him of the hell his life had become. He grimaced mentally as he saw the orchestrator of his demise approaching him from behind in the mirror.

"You make a _lovely_ bride, nephew," he chuckled. "I'm sure you'll make your new husband very happy."

Akihito felt like sinking into the floor when he saw the half sneer, half leer plastered across his uncle's thin face. Amusement danced in the man's cool grey eyes as he held his arm out. Akihito's heart sank as he found his body responding without his consent, his own arm slipping through his uncle's as the man led him out of the chambers.

}~^~~~~~

The young prince anxiously paced the bedchamber, his skirts swishing loudly against the floor. There had to be a way… The enchantment would wear off soon. Maybe he could escape? He shook his head. He'd already tried the doors. They were locked, which was no surprise. There was a window, but the drop to the ground below was too high. That left him only one option, and it wasn't one he was happy with, especially considering his handicap. It was hard to argue your case when you had no voice to do it with. His "husband" had yet to make an appearance since the ceremony, leaving the poor boy to stew in the large room with his circling thoughts. His eyes would unconsciously stray to the large four poster bed dominating the room and he would jerk his gaze away violently, assuring himself that it would _never_ get that far. He'd try to explain to the man what had happened. Surely he was a reasonable person? He'd looked fairly intelligent, if dangerous, from the brief glimpse Akihito had gotten.

The prince froze, startled hazel eyes snapping to the doors as heard the purposeful approach of footsteps. He swore silently, realizing his time was up. One of the large double doors swung open, letting in a soft column of light that was quickly shadowed by a tall, broad man. Akihito swallowed nervously, watching the man slip into the room and secure the door behind him. He took easy strides over to a high-backed chair, stripping along the way. The long waistcoat was the first article to be removed, followed by an ornately embroidered vest and a cravat dripping with lace. The fancy garments were tossed over the back of the chair as the man turned and glanced in Akihito's direction. The young man stumbled back a step before catching himself as those piercing eyes ran over him. This man wasn't dangerous, he was deadly. The way he moved, his eyes… they all spoke of a predator, and the prince realized with a shudder that he was the prey.

Rolling up the loose sleeves of his satin shirt, the man took a step towards his trembling bride. For every step forward the man took, Akihito took a step back. His hopes of reasoning with the man were beginning to sink faster than a stone in water. The man obviously had only one thing on his mind, and Akihito feared what would happen when those plans were foiled. His back hit the wall with a small thunk and he found himself caged in by two thick arms. He tried to duck under one and flee, but was grabbed around the waist and pressed firmly against the granite wall.

"No need to play hard to get, sweetheart. We're married after all."

The deep, rumbling tone made Akihito shiver in spite of himself, his heart beating a little faster as the taller man leaned in closer. He opened his mouth to retort but quickly snapped it shut, remembering too late that it would do him no good. He needed to do something, anything, before things went completely out of control. He placed his hands against the hard, broad chest and pushed. The damn man didn't budge an inch, the useless struggle earning him a soft chuckle.

"Aren't you just adorable…" The tone was light; amused. One of the hands holding his hip lifted to caress along his cheek, sliding down to his throat and toying with the thick velvet choker there, thumb ghosting over his bottom lip. Akihito felt his face warm at the tender gesture and yanked his head away, only to gasp in shock as a pair of warm lips pressed against his jaw and traveled along the sensitive skin to his ear. He began to twist and struggle in the man's embrace, fear working its way into his queasy stomach. The lips pulled away and he stilled, thinking the man had taken the hint.

He was caught completely off guard as those soft lips descended on his own and he found his body reacting without the aid of his mind, his own lips molding with the older man's in a sweet kiss. The man pulled away smiling, a devilish tilt to his quirked mouth. Akihito blinked, and suddenly came back to himself. His cheeks bloomed into a brilliant shade of red as he realized that he had just _kissed_ _a_ _man_. Embarrassment quickly turned to anger as he saw the man staring down at him with a cocky smile.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?!" he demanded, renewing his efforts to dislodge himself from the man's steely grip. He was too blinded by his own anger to notice the smile slowly fading away as golden eyes narrowed dangerously. He yelped as the choker was ripped off his neck, a hand flying up to cover his exposed throat. He was pressed roughly against the wall as a large hand fisted up his skirts and delved under the layers of material. Rough fingers skimmed up one bare thigh and pressed against his groin. The blonde sucked in a short gasp of air as the older man enclosed his soft cock in a firm grip.

"Well, well… It seems you're not a woman at all, are you?"

He saw the man leer as his hand began to move, slowly working his trapped member.

"N-no… Stop, please! I-"

"Don't worry precious, I'll make you scream like one before the night is through," he assured the quivering boy in his arms, his tone silky and inviting.

Akihito choked.

Fear gave him the strength to throw the man off balance and finally displace him. The prince didn't make it three steps before he was back in the man's embrace. His breath whooshed out in a grunt as he was thrown roughly onto the bed. He scrambled up, trying to get away, hindered by the layers of bulky skirts and petticoats. He let out a startled cry as he was pressed down into the mattress, a knee on his back, his wrists pinned above his head. Warm breath tickled his ear and he tried to turn away from the teasing sensation.

"Relax." The tone was husky, with a hint of laughter. Akihito felt his anger get the better of him again. He was being toyed with! The damn man was playing with him!

"Get off of me!" Akihito hissed, squirming against the larger body pressed on top of his. "T-this isn't funny! This is a sick, perverted joke and I don't appreciate it."

"Joke?"

"Y-you're not _serious_… You don't… D-do you?" The last came out as barely a squeak, the young man's stomach leaping to his throat as he came to the terrifying realization that maybe the man wasn't joking at all.

"I rarely joke, and certainly not about something as important as my wedding night."

"B-but…" Akihito trailed off as the man nuzzled his neck, his face flaring up again. "I'm not a woman! You can't… This isn't right!" He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm his frenzied nerves. "Just… let me up so I can explain," he finished lamely, tugging against the hand pinning his wrists.

He was relieved when his wrists were released, the pressure on his back easing away as well. The young prince sat up, turning to face the man who now held his fate in his hands. His chin was grabbed and tilted up, held firmly in place as the king locked gazes with him. His breath caught as those eyes pierced into him, seeming almost feral in the dim light.

"I'm only going to say this once," the older man explained, his tone serious, lacking the lightness and teasing of earlier.

Akihito felt a sinking feeling, like a lead weight dropping in his already roiling gut as he was held in place by those sharp, intense eyes.

"You. Are. Mine."

The prince's eyes grew wide at the words, spoken with force and finality. Panic kicked in soon after and Akihito made a desperate attempt at escape. He was tackled back onto the bed where the two struggled, Akihito managing to squirm his way out from under the larger man. It was only a brief victory before he found himself backed against the headboard and trapped with nowhere to go.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the king murmured as he leaned in, slowly working his mouth over the vulnerable skin of the prince's throat.

"S-stop…"

He began to struggle again, flailing and squirming against the headboard, franticly trying to free himself. He found his body pressed tightly against the rough wood as the larger man used his weight advantage to hold him in place, his wrists captured and arms stretched over his head. He was completely immobilized, breath coming in short little pants as the realization that he was essentially powerless to stop anything this man wanted to do to him sank in.

"I don't want this," Akihito whispered desperately, near tears, head falling back as hot kisses trailed down his neck. His supplication was answered with a sharp bite, quickly soothed away by a slick tongue. Calloused hands worked their way under his skirts and he found himself arching into the soft touches and teasing caresses. It had been months since he'd had any kind of human contact. After so long in solitude, the close proximity to another person, the intimacy, was overwhelming.

Dazed, and a little breathless, he found himself pulled away from the headboard and flipped onto his stomach. He struggled as deft hands began to work on the lacings of his dress, his twisting and turning only helping to further undo the binding. He felt cool air run down his spine as the garment gapped open, revealing the pale expanse of his back. He tried to get up and found himself pressed down into the mattress again, his arms stretched out above his head. He growled in frustration at how easily he was manhandled, the rumble of displeasure quickly turning to a whine of alarm as he felt something silky and thin wrap around his wrists and cinch tight.

He bucked the man atop him off in a blind fit of terror and scrambled off the edge of the bed, landing on the floor in a heap. He quickly lurched to his feet and made a dash for the doors, forgetting in his panic that they were locked. He saw the king approaching him and fled, trying to keep his distance. While he skirted the edge of the room, keeping pieces of furniture between him and his jailer, he desperately tried to free his wrists from the ribbon they were bound in. Ribbon, he realized, that was from his own hair-ties.

He stumbled as the king made a lunge at him, tripping over his skirts and landing in an undignified, disheveled heap on the cold floor. Still trying to keep out of the man's grasp, he scooted back until he hit the wall. A small whimper escaped despite his best efforts to hold it in as he nervously glanced up at the tall, imposing figure looming over him. The king remained standing above Akihito, looking down at him with an expression the prince couldn't read.

The king simply stared at the sight before him, the urge to lick his lips at the delectable sight presented to him almost too insistent to ignore. His little "bride" was huddled against the wall; his skirts tousled and in disarray, pushed up his thighs to reveal long, slender legs. Hungry eyes traveled up the bare skin, hands itching to touch and explore the supple flesh. He saw the prince shudder under his scrutiny and smirked. Hair tousled, ribbons cascading down over bare shoulders, the back of his dress open and revealing the arch of his back down to below the dip of his waist, and pleading hazel eyes wet with unshed tears, the young man was just begging to be ravished. The king was more than happy to oblige him. He knelt down and scooped the young man up, cradling him against his chest as he quickly made his way back to the bed. The young prince didn't struggle this time, merely clutched at the loose fabric of his shirt with trembling hands. His hands remained tangled in the material in a death grip even once he was set on the bed.

"Please, I-"

The faint entreaty was cut off with a kiss, the king's hands closing over the younger man's and stroking them. His grip eventually loosened and he let go, his bound hands falling to his lap. The young man was easily pushed down so that he was lying on his back, and the silky garment, hanging loosely on his frame, was slipped off his shoulders, the skirts bunched up around his hips.

He cried out, body going taut as his nipples were toyed with, worked with merciless fingers before being soothed with a slick, wet tongue. Akihito protested, twisting helplessly in the king's grip, as his member was stroked to a throbbing hardness, his pleas falling on deaf ears. His body arched off the bed, mouth open in a silent cry as his cock was suddenly enveloped in warm, moist heat. His muddled brain tried to process what was happening, but quickly lost the battle to form coherent thoughts as the king began to lick and suck, letting his teeth scrape lightly against the underside as he pulled back and glanced up at Akihito's flushed face, slack mouth, and unfocused eyes.

He moved back up and captured those succulent lips in another kiss, pleased when he encountered no resistance as his tongue slipped inside to explore. He swallowed the prince's muffled moans as he slipped an oiled finger into him, adding a second and finally a third as he slowly stretched him. He took his time, enjoying the soft gasps and little mewls that escaped the prince's mouth as he writhed against him. He continued to finger the young man as he worked the ribbons around his wrists loose, only pulling away to remove the encumbersome dress and toss it to the floor.

Akihito gazed up at the man above him, blinking, trying to gather his scattered thoughts. His breath caught in his throat, eyes going wide as the king positioned himself between his spread legs, pressing his knees up to his chest. Leaning down, the older man placed his lips against the delicate shell of one ear.

"Just relax," he whispered huskily.

The prince opened his mouth to object, a breathy wail coming out instead as the king pressed his hips forward, forcing himself inside. Tears sprung to the young man's eyes, his hands coming up to try and push the larger man away.

"Relax," he repeated again, insistent but soft.

Akihito whimpered helplessly, hands coming up to claw at the sleeves of the king's shirt as the pain faded away to pleasure.

"Nnhg!"

The king nuzzled against the prince's jaw, trailing kisses down his throat. He bit down harshly, sucking on the sensitive skin as he began to move. Overwhelmed, the prince didn't last long. He came with a strangled scream, body arching convulsively as his hands harshly gripped the sheets. The king took the opportunity to suck and nip at the exposed throat as the prince's head fell back. Body trembling, breath coming in harsh pants, Akihito collapsed back onto the bed limply. He moaned feebly as the king nibbled on his bottom lip, feeling the older man's substantial girth still throbbing inside of him.

"We're not finished yet, precious."


	3. Chapter 2

Title: The Bonds of Providence

Series: Viewfinder

Pairing: AsamixAkihito

Rating: NC-17

Summary: AU. The wedding night goes on, and on, and on… (We all know how Asami can be.) :-P And just what is in store for Akihito the morning after?

A.N.- I'm SO sorry! I always forget to upload chapters here... *slinks off*

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters etc. belong to Yamane Ayano. No profit is made from this.

The Bonds of Providence

Chapter 2

By: shad0wg8

He had him on all fours, legs spread and ass raised. The king's fingers slipped inside him again, sliding and stroking and searching until they found something that made Akihito's mind go blank. His body seized up and he shuddered uncontrollably, a soft whine slipping out between pants as he desperately clung to the sheets. His arms shook and gave out, his legs threatening to do the same. He moaned into the mattress, thighs quivering, body unconsciously arching back into the sensation. A muscled arm wrapped around his waist and snuck down between his legs. He couldn't help the scream that followed as his member was enclosed in a tight grip. Paralyzed, he could only cling to the sheets and sob as he was pushed over the precipice once again.

He'd barely come back to his senses when he found himself pulled up, hands flying to brace against hard, toned biceps as he was forced to straddle the older man. He saw the unspoken command in those hard eyes and felt his body shake, in both fear and anticipation. The king held his gaze as he slowly let him sink down, forcing him to take all of him in. The prince moaned and desperately griped the hard muscles flexing under his hands. He was suddenly lost, unable to speak or think. His breath caught and he felt himself on the verge of fainting.

The king shifted beneath him and he came back to himself, sucking in an unsteady breath before letting out a soft groan as he felt the throbbing member inside of him shift. As one hand slipped down to wrap around the prince's hip, the other slid into his hair pulling him down for a long, lazy kiss. The king pulled the young man's head back with a soft tug, his lips traveling along his jaw and down his throat. Fingers slipped from the fine, soft strands and drifted down to curl around another hip. Akihito cried out shakily as those fingers dug into his tender skin and forced him to go faster, harder.

He collapsed back against the mattress, limp and sticky. His body was slick with sweat, chest heaving as he lay in the twisted covers trying to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. Akihito felt the king press up against his side, one lean leg hooking over his own, and shuddered. A large hand stroked down over his ribs and hip, pausing for a moment then following the same path back up. The prince felt the king's hard length pressed against his side and whimpered. He tried to close his legs, but they wouldn't move. His body shook and trembled as the king knelt over him, nudging his thighs further apart as he settled between them.

Watery, pleading eyes looked up, beseeching.

"Please… I- I can't," the prince whispered hoarsely. "No… no more."

The king bent down and licked along his trembling jaw, hot breath washing over the prince's already heated skin.

"The night is still young. And, if you keep looking at me like that I won't be able to help myself."

Akihito's body reacted to the words, his skin flushing darker. He tried to say something, but his words were cut off by an insistent pair of lips followed by a demanding tongue. When the king pulled back, the overwhelmed prince was dizzy and breathless, his mind a twisted jumbled of desire, lust, and need.

}~~^~~~~~

Akihito woke up the next morning to a cold, empty bed. He shivered and pulled the covers tighter, groaning at the pain the small movement caused him. He didn't think there was _anywhere_ on him that wasn't sore. The memories of last night slowly began to drift back to him as his face heated up. The king had… And he'd… he'd… He buried his face in the pillow and tried to will the thoughts away. The action only caused more memories to surface as he recalled burying his face in that same pillow the previous night while the king had… done things to him. Embarrassing things. Things that… had felt really, really good he admitted as his entire body flushed.

His stomach gurgled in protest, pulling his thoughts away from the night before. He suddenly realized he hadn't really had anything to eat since the day before yesterday. Groaning, he made protesting, sore muscles move as he sat up. He instantly regretted it as sharp, lancing pain shot up his spine. He winced and rolled onto his stomach, staring forlornly at the doors. Even if he could make it to them, what then? He was completely naked, and the only things available to cover him with were the blankets on the bed. His stomach burbled again and he gritted his teeth. He was hungry enough that he was beginning to feel ill. If he didn't eat soon, he'd end up with a headache that would make it nearly impossible to keep anything down.

He reached up and latched onto one of the posts that held up the canopy of the bed, dragging his sluggish, worn out body to the edge of the mattress. The moment his feet hit the floor he toppled forward landing in a tangle of limbs on the cold, unyielding tile. A series of curses flew from his mouth as he tried to pull himself back up. He hissed and winced as he struggled to get up, failing miserably. He froze, anxiously biting his lip as he heard a door bang open. He vainly groped for the blankets, attempting to hide his nudity as a set of boots came to a stop before him. His hand halted on the covers, clutching them in a white knuckled grip as he looked up into a pair of amused golden eyes.

"Y-you!"

He saw the man's lips twitch up into a half smile and scowled.

"Don't t-touch me," Akihito warned, scooting back against the bed. He felt his ears burning as the king simply continued to stare down at him.

"Just… go away," the prince mumbled, turning his face away from the king's steady gaze.

He yelped in surprise and protest as he was suddenly scooped up off the floor.

"Put me down!" Akihito demanded, shoving at the king's broad chest. "I told you not to touch me!" He mentally winced as the last came out as almost a whine.

He was placed gently on the bed, but the man didn't pull back. Instead, he buried his face in Akihito's disheveled hair.

"Are you hungry?"

The simple question threw him off balance.

"A… a little," the prince conceded, giving the hard chest another shove.

"If you promise not to try and run away again, I'll have something brought for you." The tone was teasing, and he could _feel_ the man grinning into his hair.

"Whatever… It's not like I _can_ right now anyway," the prince snapped irritably.

"I suppose I may have overdone it a little last night."

"A little?" Akihito hissed, renewing his struggles.

"You didn't seem to mind at the time," the king whispered against his ear, causing the boy to shiver.

"I… don't really recall."

"Liar."

The king pulled back, tossing the rumpled covers over Akihito's shivering body and headed for the doors. As the man reached for one gilded handle, a sudden thought occurred to Akihito.

"Um…"

The king turned to face him, one eyebrow quirked in questioning amusement.

"We… we were never properly introduced. So… I, uh… don't know what to call you…"

Both eyebrows shot up in mock surprise.

"You don't even know my name?"

"N-no…" He sighed irritably. "It's not my fault! My uncle-"

"Yes, your uncle. We'll have to talk about that later."

With those cryptic words, the king slipped out the door. Too late Akihito realized that he hadn't given him his name.

"Bastard," he muttered, snuggling back under the warmth of the blankets.

}~~^~~~~~

The smell of fresh baked sweet rolls and tea roused him from his doze. He blinked his sleep clouded eyes open and frowned when he saw the king sitting on the bed beside him. He quickly forgot his company as a covered tray was placed on his lap. The king stood up and left Akihito in peace as the prince picked up a bun and quickly shoved it in his mouth. Akihito watched the man warily out of the corner of his eye as he headed towards a door he hadn't noticed before. It was set back in a little alcove that Akihito had thought was just a small sitting area. The king disappeared and didn't return until Akihito was already done eating. Without a word, the king picked up the tray and placed it on a nearby table, and before Akihito realized what was happening he found himself whisked out of bed.

Before he could voice a complaint, he found himself plunked down into a large pool of steaming water. As the warmth seeped into his aching muscles, he relaxed a little. The prince sank further into the pool and sighed.

"Akihito."

His eyes snapped open wide when he heard his name. He hadn't even realized the king was still there.

"You… know my name?"

"Of course."

"Then, you also knew that I was a guy the whole time…"

The smirk was all the answer he needed. Growling, he threw water at the man along with a few curses. He smiled in triumph when he saw the man's soaked clothing and dripping hair.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that sweetheart," the king warned as he began to undress.

Akihito visibly swallowed and began to back away as the man quickly stripped and slipped into the bath. The prince found himself easily captured and caged in against the side; his head turned away as he refused to meet the man's laughing eyes. He felt himself growing hot, and not just from the heated water.

"Why?" he asked feebly. "If you knew all along then why-"

Strong fingers gripped his chin and forced him to look up.

"Because I wanted to make you mine."

"That's not…" Akihito sighed. He was beginning to think he'd never get a straight answer out of this man.

A soft kiss was placed on his lips and the king pushed away. He turned and stepped out of the bath, pulling on a robe.

"You can call me Ryuichi," he called quietly over his shoulder as he strode out of the room.

Akihito watched the man go, fingers unconsciously tracing his lips. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly dropped his hand back into the water. How did he do that? The man was so… He didn't know what to make of him. Tilting his head up to stare at the ceiling, Akihito tried to sort out the tangled mess that his emotions had twisted themselves into.


	4. Chapter 3

The Bonds of Providence

Chapter 3

By: shad0wg8

After searching the room and exploring all the nooks and crannies, the prince had come to the conclusion that this room served only one purpose, and he had become acquainted quite well with what that was. There hadn't been a scrap of clothing to be found anywhere in the room. Even his gown from yesterday had been cleared away. He assumed it had been taken away while he was in the bath since it had been there this morning, a vivid reminder of what had taken place. Akihito stood staring at the large bed, his face prickling with heat as he recalled what had happened. He squirmed uncomfortably as his mind supplied him with vibrant, clear images of what the king and he had done into the wee hours of the morning. His hands gripped the plush fabric of the over-large robe he was wearing, and wrapped it tightly around him, as he suddenly felt very exposed. He shivered and crawled under the covers, happy for the added layer of covering until he realized where he was and what he was wearing. The prince was sitting in nothing but a robe in the king's bedchamber, in his _bed_, as it grew closer and closer to evening, the shadows outside beginning to lengthen. He didn't need to guess what would happen when the king returned to find him practically naked on his bed.

His hands convulsively grabbed at the blankets as he glanced nervously at the doors. The king could walk through them at any moment. The man was larger, stronger, and knew how to manipulate Akihito so well it scared him. The king knew just what buttons to push to get the results he wanted. It was as if he'd known Akihito his entire life. It was odd, and obviously disturbing, that a man he'd just met knew him so well. So well, that he pulled out feelings and emotions that Akihito didn't even know he'd had. And the things he'd done after Akihito had given in to those urges and feelings… The prince's face burned and he dove further under the covers, wrapping them around his huddled body to form a cocoon. He really needed to stop thinking about the king. And his large, warm hands. And his wicked tongue. And those burning, soul-searching eyes… Akihito let out an aggrieved moan and curled in tighter on himself. What the hell was he going to do?

The king hadn't really done anything to _hurt_ him. He'd been forceful and demanding, had made Akihito experience something uncomfortable, but not _painful_. Embarrassing, shocking, indecent things, yes… but it had felt good. Really damn good if he was brutally honest with himself. So, instead of being put to death for the crime of a man masquerading as a woman he had been treated to the most mind-numbing, pleasurable night of his life. He'd gone from trying to come to terms with his imminent execution, to trying to understand the new, odd feelings the king was forcing him to experience. How was he supposed to react to his emotions being thrown around like that?

The prince felt something warm and wet slide down his cheek and swiped his hand across it angrily. What the hell was he crying for? He was alive and unharmed. The king didn't seem to hate him; wasn't openly hostile or aggressive. He should be relieved, right? The tears started to flow faster. He hadn't cried since the day his parents had been laid to rest. All the fear, worry, and anger he'd kept bottled up inside since then had finally spilled over. The prince had reached his limit. With no one to turn to, and his future uncertain at best, the young man could do little to ease his aching heart.

Ryuichi Asami made his way over to the lump in the center of his bed. He was a bit disappointed that his prince wasn't awake, but it was to be expected. As he sat down, the large mound under the blankets didn't even stir when his weight shifted the mattress. He carefully peeled back the layers of covering until he could see the prince's sleeping face. His palm smoothed over the silky, disheveled hair as the boy murmured something in his sleep. The king's eyebrows drew together as he recognized tear tracks, his fingers tracing lightly down the salty paths. Akihito sighed and leaned into the touch, pressing his cheek into the king's palm.

Ryuichi could only stare at the creature spread across his bed. The young man had no idea how captivating he was. Soft, creamy skin that encased slender limbs and lean legs that seemed to go on forever. Long luxurious lashes framing bright, expressive eyes. Full, pouty lips and a mouth so sweet… He was just too damn irresistible. The boy was a temptation that could drive a man mad. Last night he hadn't been able to control himself after finally having a taste. Those sweet lips and the needy little cries that had slipped from them had sent him over the edge. His usual tightly held control had been completely shattered. He'd waited too long to finally take this boy. He'd wanted him from the moment he'd set eyes on him three years prior.

Although marriage was not an option he had ever found appealing, it had been the only solution to keeping the boy safe and out of his uncle's clutches. The prince had obviously forgotten him, which was understandable after what the young man had been through recently. Ryuichi had never been able to forget those dazzling eyes though, and a smile that could outshine the sun; a smile that seemed to have permanently disappeared. His thumb lightly rubbed against the prince's full bottom lip as he found himself leaning down for a kiss. He paused just before their lips would have touched and pulled back. He needed to stay in control. A repeat of last night, while it would have been satisfying, was not what his prince needed right now. Instead, he ordered that the evening meal be brought to his chambers and went back to wake his sleeping beauty up.

Akihito came to disoriented and confused. His surroundings were unfamiliar and foreign. The smell of food drew his attention over towards the large hearth and everything suddenly fell into place. He snatched up the covers hastily, holding them to his body and burrowing deeper within their folds. The king stood leaning against the mantle, watching him. Akihito swallowed and tried to find his voice.

"I, um…" He stuttered to a stop, not sure what to say.

The prince stiffened as the king pushed of the mantle and came towards him. He stopped just short of the bed and held out his hand.

"Come eat." He motioned with his head to the table and chairs by the fire.

Akihito hesitated, remembering his lack of clothing. Not that clothing had helped him any last night. He reluctantly pushed back the covers, ignoring the proffered hand, and swung his legs over the side. He stood up, pulling the robe tightly around himself and quickly made his way to one of the chairs. His stomach growled in response to the savory smells drifting from beneath a covered platter.

"Eat, and then we'll talk," the king said, settling into the other empty chair as Akihito dug into the food with enthusiasm.

The prince sat back feeling warm and full, his eyes dropping shut as the heat from the fire lulled him.

"Akihito."

The king's voice snapped him back to full awareness and he jolted up in his chair, heart pounding. Ryuichi emerged from behind Akihito's seat, an armful of fabric draped over his arm. Akihito found himself tugged up out of the chair, stripped, and wrestled into the garment. As the king stepped behind him to do up the lacings he glanced down at himself and grimaced. He was in another dress, albeit a less frilly one, but still a dress.

"Not so tight!"

He gasped, trying to pull in air as the king cinched the garment tight and tied it off. He wobbled slightly and the king took his arm, threading it through his own. Akihito steadied himself and glared at the older man.

"Why am I in a dress?"

"You'd rather tour the palace naked?"

The prince's face flushed darkly and he bit off what he had been about to say. Being hauled around naked through the palace, where anyone and everyone would be able to see him, was not something he wished to encourage.

"I thought… I thought we were going to talk?"

"You can't do both?"

Akihito took a deep breath. He was not going to let the man get to him. He had to reign in his temper. He nodded jerkily, pressing his lips together tightly.

He was soon lost in the long, twisting hallways. Left alone, he'd never find his way out of the place. He paused when they came to a hallway lined on both sides with floor to ceiling stained glass done in murals of mythical beasts. His arm slipped from the king's as he wandered closer to a particular pane, his hand reaching up, fingertips brushing over the outline of a majestic dragon depicted there. Red and gold flames cascaded from its fearsome maw, licking hungrily at the air surrounding the large, proud beast.

"The flames seem to come alive in the sunlight."

Akihito jumped at the king's voice, having completely forgotten he was there. He stepped back, bumping into the taller man's chest. Large hands cupped his shoulders and held him still. His heart hammered against his ribcage as the king nuzzled the crown of his head. The prince shivered, his eyes still staring at the stained glass depiction of the dragon.

"Would you like to come back here during the day?" he murmured into Akihito's silky hair, feeling the small tremor than ran through the slight body.

"Y-yes, I would." He turned in the king's arms, looking up into the eyes that shone like chips of amber in the dull light. His eyes drifted shut as a hand threaded through his hair, tilting his head back as a soft pair of lips descended on his own. The kiss was moist and tender and warm. When the king pulled back, Akihito found himself following, a warm blush staining his cheeks when he realized himself.

"Dragons don't frighten you, little prince?"

"I- No." Akihito stared at the king in confusion. "Why would-"

"Most people find that particular image to be frightening or grotesque."

"But it's beautiful…"

Akihito turned back to the image, his expression soft and almost wistful.

"We should head back. It's late."

The king started off without him and Akihito was forced to run in order to catch up. When he finally reached him, he grabbed a handful of the king's sleeve and tugged.

"Wait!"

Akihito leaned against the king, trying to catch his breath. He really had tied the dress too tight. As much as Akihito was loathe to be naked around the other man, he was looking forward to getting out of the constricting material. Ryuichi paused and let the prince catch his breath before continuing on, once more linking their arms together.

Once back in the king's chambers, the man loosened the ties of Akihito's bodice but didn't remove the dress. Instead, he retreated into the alcove where the bathing chamber was tucked away, leaving Akihito alone and confused. One minute the man was all over him, the next he didn't want anything to do with him. Akihito tried to puzzle it out as he sat down on the bed, his mind working in circles.

When Ryuichi emerged from the chamber, he found the prince sprawled across the bed, still in the dress, sleeping soundly. He couldn't help the smile that twitched at his lips when he saw him. The young man was just too adorable. Leaning down, he woke his sleeping prince with a kiss, savoring the slow, sleepy melding of lips and tongue.

Akihito's eyes fluttered open when the king pulled back. He blinked up at the older man, still half asleep.

"Come."

Akihito allowed himself to be led into the bathing chamber. He didn't protest as the king slid the dress from his shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor in a puddle of fabric. He stepped out of the ring of material and followed the king into the oversized basin of steaming water. He was tugged over to one of the ledges where Ryuichi sat down, pulling the unresisting prince into his lap. Strong hands began to knead Akihito's shoulders, massaging out the knots and smoothing his frazzled nerves. The young prince found himself leaning back into the king's touch, a little sigh escaping as he sank further into the water. Ryuichi chuckled and slid his hands lower, working his way down the younger man's back.

His hands came to rest on the prince's hips. He gently lifted the smaller man and turned him to straddle his hips. Akihito stirred but didn't protest, allowing himself to be shifted. Ryuichi gently pressed the prince's head to rest on his shoulder, his other hand stroking up and down the lean back. Akihito shuddered and pressed closer to the muscled chest, his hands coming up to clutch at well-rounded biceps. Ryuichi's hands drifted lower, cupping the prince's buttocks and giving them a firm squeeze. Akihito made a small, choked noise and squirmed on the king's lap. The king's fingers drifted to Akihito's cleft and the young prince instantly tensed.

"Still sore?" the king murmured, gently stroking over the sensitive ring of flesh.

The prince nodded against the king's neck, his grip tightening on his arms. Ryuichi stroked his spine again and eased him closer, his face nuzzling against the prince's jaw. The younger man turned and accepted the king's kiss, his hands drifting up the king's shoulders and sliding behind his neck to tangle in the dark, glossy hair. Ryuichi's free hand traced the younger man's ribs, working its way down to the prince's hip before drifting across his stomach. The younger man's breath hitched, his hips shimmying. Ryuichi smiled against the lax lips and palmed the warm, hardening length of flesh between the prince's legs. He slowly wrapped his fingers around the straining flesh and gave it a firm squeeze. Akihito whimpered and pressed closer.

"Let it out," Ryuichi purred, his hand beginning to stroke in a steady rhythm. His other hand slipped between the boy's legs from behind, kneading along his perineum before brushing against his balls. Akihito moaned, hips thrusting forward as he arched. Ryuichi used the opportunity to lean forward and capture a rosy nipple between his teeth. He bit down lightly, pleased at the strained sound his prince made. He soothed the small bite with his tongue, his hands never ceasing their play.

Overwhelmed, the prince came with a strangled sob, his body shaking with the force of his climax. His tension and worry seemed to flow out of him with his release, the milky fluid quickly swirling away in the gently lapping water. Ryuichi gently cradled the sobbing young man against his chest, pressing a soft kiss to his delicate ear.

"Sleep," he murmured, his hand once again petting the prince's spine.

Akihito slumped forward, body heavy and content. The tears slowed and finally stopped, his eyes drifting shut as he succumbed to the siren call of sleep.


End file.
